KAITO
KAITO is a Japanese male Vocaloid created by Crypton Future Media. He utilizes the older Vocaloid engine developed by YAMAHA. He claims the spot of the last vocal to be released for the Vocaloid engine and is the first Japanese male Vocaloid to have appeared from Crypton Future Media. The voice was supplied by a Japanese male singer Fūga Naoto (風雅 なおと). The illustration was done by Takashi Kawasaki. Concept KAITO was created as a counterpart of MEIKO and developed together. Crypton did not set his character and profile except his package design, as well as MEIKO, for not having a concept of giving a certain character to a synthesizer application software. http://www30.atwiki.jp/niconicomugen/pages/1371.html Nico Nico MUGEN wiki - KAITOhttp://www.vocaloid-rank.com/rank/vocaloidinfo/kaito/ Weekly VOCALOID RANKING - KAITO This was empathized during the development also of the V3 vocal banks, with Wat stating how different the intention of the CV series and KAITO/MEIKO were. This even led to the direction of the updates leading a totally different course of development compared to the Appends of Miku, Len, Rin and Luka. His age was never given officially. In Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix he is usually portrayed as a middle aged man by KEI, however, what he depicts in the comic is not official settings as he mentioned in a magazine interview.http://www.p-tina.net/interview/99 P-Tina.net - KEIさんの描き方について聞いてみた (Interview with KEI about drawing style) Because of the story of his rediscovery in 2008, KAITO was often depicted with ice cream. This gave birth to the "Item War" Internet Meme tradition. Kaito's muffler has become one of his more iconic items. In regards to his V3 update, after fan outcry at the idea of it being made transparent, Crypton noted that cloth can be made out of anything, including plastic and there was a lot more freedom then many realised with it.Wat talking about KAITO's muffler Etymology The product's name was invited from the public, and "KAITO" was selected from among applicants, which was the idea of Shu-tP.http://fuga-naoto.syncl.jp/?p=diary&di=207375 Fuga Naoto Blog - お返事！http://moriomorito.blog27.fc2.com/blog-entry-559.html Morio Morito Blog - MEIKOとKAITOのパケ絵描いた人について+α "Illustrators that illustrated Meiko and Kaito" One of the reasons why his name "KAITO" was selected was that it would be easy for non-Japanese speakers to pronounce, and that it looked fitting to the name "MEIKO" when they were put next to one another http://internet.watch.impress.co.jp/cda/president/2008/05/12/19477.html INTERNET Watch - クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア社長 伊藤博之氏（前編） (Crypton Future Media president Hiroyuki Itō (part one). Marketing The act of putting a character on the boxart was carried over to the following vocaloids to encourage creative activities by free individuals and expanding the characters based on each user's individual needs. http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0709/12/news035.html IT Media News - 異例の売れ行き「初音ミク」「ニコ動」で広がる音楽作りのすそ野 (Extraordinary sales for Hatsune Miku as Nico spreads the music)http://blog.crypton.co.jp/mp/2007/09/vocaloid2_15.html Crypton MEDIA phage - Vocaloid2情報 出張終了のお知らせ。http://db.g-search.or.jp/sideb/column/20080117.html G-Search side B - バーチャルアイドル？ボーカロイド？今話題の初音ミクって何？ (Virtual Idol? Vocaloid? Hatsune Miku is the new topic now?) KAITO's V3 release repeats many aspects of what made the CV series popular and he is already due a series of "beginners guide" in magazines such as DTM magazine. Figurines thumb|right|Nendoroid Kaito figurineKAITO has had a few figurines based on him. Despite being older than the CV series Vocaloids, KAITO's merchandise tends to sell particularly well. The Nendoroid KAITO figurine had a high demand, causing a second re-issue of the figurine. A second version of the Nendoroid KAITO has been released, apart of the Cheerful Japan line. *''For more see Figurines'' Guest Appearances In Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei KAITO look-a-likes are seen in the waiting queue during the auditions of the role of Meru Meru, however they do not have KAITO's known colours.http://hidekyan.cocolog-nifty.com/blog/2008/03/post_19b2.html Hidekyan Blog - 俗・さよなら絶望先生に初音ミクが登場（カイト、メイコも…） (Miku appeared to Zoku Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei (KAITO, MEIKO too ...)http://hidekyan.cocolog-nifty.com/movie/rinren.wmv Hidekyan Blog - (requires WindowsMediaPlayer) Birthday '12 In 2012, CFM held the KAITO "Birthday '12" event. This lasted the full week of the 14th-17th 2012. link Calender Crypton Future Media Vocaloids have also appeared in 2013 calenders.linklink Clothing ACOS have also produced an official cosplay outfit + wig.link Voicebank Libraries *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' Vocaloid *Kaito Vocaloid 3 *Kaito V3 Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. Additional information Popularity thumb|right|Crypton Future Media's top ten products list showing KAITO in 10th place (12/10/2011) KAITO's rise to fame was only by circumstance, since KAITO was "a commercial failure" and few had any interest in him. KAITO is now amongst the most popular of the Vocaloids in both Japanese and Western fandoms. However, despite that fact he is very dated in terms of engine and newer, better Vocaloids have been released. The story of the sudden change in opinion of him occurred on September 16th, 2007, when Tatsunami uploaded a parody of the song in Higurashi no naku koro ni, "A Request From Hatsune" onto NicoNicoDouga. During this time, Miku was extremely popular on NicoNicoDouga, yet almost nobody knew of Kaito let alone produced songs using him. The video begins with the words "please sometimes recall KAITO," as well as Miku saying "where are you and what are you doing now?" which is from the song Dear You. *Nico broadcast / Nicozon broadcast 初音ミクからのお願い。 About four hours later, "An Answer To Hatsune Miku" was posted by Ice-P. In this video, KAITO responds with, "yes? I was eating an ice cream," and then proceeds to sing a cover of The Ice Cream Song (originally sung by Saeko Shuu in 1960). KAITO's last dialogue in this video is "Miku, let's eat it together next time." It just so happened that Ice-P was producing the cover when he saw the video Tatsunami uploaded. *Nico broadcast / Nicozon broadcast 初音ミクへの回答 After the turn around in popularity, many producers began to revalue KAITO as a Vocaloid, which became much of the reason why KAITO stayed popular. His voice became acknowledged for its all-round usefulness and in turn for being highly compatible with the vocaloid engine to give flexibility in his performance. KAITO proved useful for variety of male roles that other Japanese male vocaloids often did not suit; even though he was the only Japanese male powered by Vocaloid and the engine was well known for being difficult to work with in comparison to Vocaloid2 and later. Even Wat himself reasoned much of his popularity was owed to the capabilities of his vocal. Wat even quoted one of his acquaintances upon their reaction to KAITO's voice, he stated they were shock at hearing a "beautiful male voice".link At the height of his sale he was the only one of the two Vocaloid engine vocals to have a consistent ranking as one of the Crypton's Top Ten Products . 2010, Kaito was ranked as the 7th most popular Vocaloid product they sold.link In some instances after his rediscovery, Vocaloid KAITO was even more popular than the Vocaloid 2 engine Appends for Miku and the Kagamines. His design has also spawned many producer based derivatives. A independent Vocaloid search on Nico Nico Douga revealed that most Vocaloids had less than 1,000 videos uploaded on Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15 2011. KAITO managed to make it into the top six of a few lists. KAITO was the 6th most popular Vocaloid in terms of uploads, recieving 1404 uploads. KAITO had the 6th highest number of views with 1561894 views and 118479 mylists. KAITO did not make the top 6 average list, however, he was the 3rd most popular Vocaloid based on the mean number of views, which is a more truer reflection of his popularity with 414 views and 19 mylists. link Trivia *Since Yamaha and Crypton printed different dates for KAITO's release (Yamaha; 14th, Crypton; 17th), some fans within the Japanese Vocaloid community celebrate Kaito's release date anniversary during all days between the different dates. *When it came to the KAITO update, the voicebanks went under much experimenting throughout the developing process. This was because although Crypton were veterans at producing Vocaloid voicebanks, they did not have so much experience with masculine toned vocals such as Fuuga Naoto's. This was due to the fact all of their other Vocaloids intended for the consumer market had come from female vocalists. *Owed to the difference between vocaloid Kaito and Vocaloid3 Kaito, Wat himself referred to the two packages as like "brothers" due to their very seperate natures. Notable for... *Was used in the oldest known Vocaloid related song ever released *First Japanese male vocal ever released *Only Vocaloid voicebank announced as a "failure" *Subject to a sudden opinion change around *Most popular Vocaloid voicebank *Last Vocaloid voicebank produced *First Vocaloid voicebank to be updated *First male bilingual Vocaloid. Gallery |-|Boxart = |-|Concept art = |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Game art = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Crypton Future Media official website (Japanese) Fandom : *KAITO fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *KAITO models on MikuMikuDance wiki *KAITO derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid1 Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Male Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids Category:Bilingual Vocaloids Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.